Clone trooper pilot
Clone trooper pilots were specially trained clone troopers that were bred on Kamino for flying spacecraft for the Grand Army of the Republic to defend against the Separatists. They could drive or fly most anything the GAR could supply them. History Clone pilots were first seen in the First Battle of Geonosis, flying in all sorts of ships. After that, they were used in many battles through out the Clone Wars. Armor and Equipment Clone trooper pilots wore clone trooper armor with DC-15S blasters and a supply dispenser, containing bacta, ammunition, and medicine. They had different helmets than clone troopers; they had a yellow stripe down the middle and two red Galactic Republic symbols on either side of the helmet. Around 21 BBY, Phase II armor was created to be superior to Phase I armor. The new clone pilot armor had two variants. The first variant contained a helmet with an orange visor covering half of the pilot's face. A life support pack and special padding was also included. The other variant looks more like Phase II clone armor with a fully enclosing helmet, but it had a life support pack and a large forehead. Vehicles Spacecraft *Alpha-3 Nimbus-class V-wing *Advanced ReConnassiance-170 *BTL-B Y-wing starfighter *Low Altitude Assault Transport/carrier *Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry *''Nu''-class attack shuttle *Republic medical frigate *V-19 Torrent starfighter ]] Ground Vehicles *All Terrain Open Transport (AT-OT) *All Terrain Tactical Enforcers (AT-TE) *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A5 Juggernaut *Heavy Assault Vehicle/wheeled A6 Juggernaut *Republic Troop Transport *TX-130 Saber-class fighter tank *Unstable Terrain Artillery Transports Known Clone Trooper Pilots *Axe *Bammer *Broadside *Blue Leader *Contrail *CT-4/619 *CT-5/501 *CT-57/11-9048 , a pilot in Shadow Squadron]] *Delta 42 *Engle *Fireball *Five-Seven *Four-One *Flyby *Gamble One *Goji *Gold Two *Jag *Klick *Hawk *HOB-147 *Jinx *Kickback *Killer *Mack *Matchstick *Odd Ball *RC-1080 *Rod *Ronto *Shadow Four *Shadow Seven , a pilot on Malastare]] *Shadow Ten *Shadow Three *Shadow Twelve *Sicko *Skifter *Slammer *Stinger *Swoop *Tag *Tracer *Tucker *Warthog *Wingnut *Xutoo Other *The first set of Phase II clone trooper pilot armor resembles U.S. helicopter crew helmets. Appearances *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 9'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Droids Over Iego'' *''Equipment'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' * * * * * * * * * junior novel * * comic * junior novel *''Star Wars: Obsession'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Crash Course'' * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' novel * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' *''The Clone Wars: Hunting the Hunters'' (Part III) *''The Clone Wars: Procedure'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' * Sources * * * *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' External Links * * * Gallery Pilothelmet.jpg|Concept art for the helmet Hawk concept art.jpg|Concept art and comparison between Oddball and Hawk ConceptArtPilot.jpg|Unseen concept art for a pilot Category:Clone trooper pilot Category:Clone trooper variants Category:Republic Navy